


Sunflower

by FruitPunchGSamurai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM stuff, Day At The Beach, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kinky stuff, No Drama, Reader is very shy, Red - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Stretch, and mutt mostly, chill story, reader has social anxiety, will focus on the relationship with sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunchGSamurai/pseuds/FruitPunchGSamurai
Summary: 5 years after monsters from various AUs came back from the underground, they've been coexisting with humans peacefully even though theres some racism.You live in a countryside house which belongs to your parents. You are friends with your two monster neighbours Sans and Papyrus.Everything is peaceful until more skeletons show up.





	1. Sans and Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> First of all, im not an english speaker so my grammar is gonna suck. I will try my hardest to make it understandable and enjoyable. I hope you guys like my story.

Today is another peaceful day in your countryside house. You wake up and go downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. You look outside to your beautiful garden, its a sunny warm day, no clouds in the sky.  
While your oatmeal is heating, you take a sprinkler and go outside to water some of your favourite flowers. Since summer is coming, you need to water them more often so they dont get dry and die.  
While you are doing your thing you hear some noises coming from the garden above yours : your skele neighbours' house. Their names are Sans and Papyrus, they are brothers and get along really well. You appreciated having some friendly neighbours a lot since the ones you have in the city arent really interesting.

 

You talked a lot with the skelebros and they liked your company too. Even though you have problems when talking to new people, they make it so easy for you to be open with them. Papyrus is a sweetheart, first time they moved he appeared in front of your door holding a box with some of his *friendly skele-neighbour spagetti* he had made for you. Lets say it didnt look edible when you opened it so you didnt even try them but next day you went to their house to give them some *friendly human-neighbour spagetti* you made yourself. You had felt bad for not trying paps' pasta but the smell was a warning that if you tried to eat them you would go to the hospital.

That day when you gave paps' your spagetti recipe you met his brother Sans. He was shorter than paps but looked older and more mature. At first he didnt trust you at all, he had seen so many humans taking advantage of his bro to go and try to poison them that he didnt want to risk it so he spied on you. Whenever you went outside he was curiously watching you from not that far. He watched you watering your plants, he followed you when you went to the village to buy groceries... in two days he had already realised you were not a threat but he kept on observing you, he liked how you smiled whenever you saw a new flower blooming and also wanted to look after you when you were walking that path through the forest. He didnt know why but it made him feel relaxed. Whats more, his brother wouldnt stop talking about how much he wanted to invite you to their house to have lunch, watch some movies and play with him.

 

Even though Sans always tried his hardest to be sneaky you had spotted him a few times. Sometimes when you walked through the path you would hear light steps and branches breaking. You knew it had to be Sans because there was no way paps would be that quiet. You were a bit creeped out at first but realised how difficult it must have been for them to find a nice place around not racist humans so you understood why he wanted to be cautious. Sans wasnt stupid either and he knew that you had spotted him but the fact that you hadnt protested is what surprised him the most.

 

Right now you were looking up to the garden above you and saw Sans watering some blue flowers, “Good morning Sans!”, he looked down at you slightly blushing “heyo kiddo hows it going?”, “Im good thanks for asking, hows Papyrus?”, “uhh..” sans looked back at his house, drips of sweat starting to appear on his skull, “hes making breakfast i think. he asked me to ask you if you would like to come and join us at lunch. he has bought lots of groceries and really wants you to come”, sans gave you a pity smile and you chuckled, “Of course! Id love that but please tell him id like to cook something too haha…”. Sans knew as good as you that his brothers cooking wasnt good at all. “alright i’ll tell him. See ya later?”, “I’ll be there in 2 hours! See ya!”.  
Sans blushed and went back to the house, he was a blushing mess and his soul was beating fast inside his ribcage, “what the hell is wrong with me?”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont wanna be annoying and tell you guys too many stuff abt my life but i have social anxiety and i wanted to reflect it on _____ too since whenever im reading self insert fics the reader is straight up social with everyone and i dont really find that realistic. so yeah social anxiety can make any type of interaction very displeasing to someone having it. if any of you guys suffer from it i suggest going to a psychologist, im going to one at the moment and has REALLY helped me to overcome it (more or less) i still get the urge to flee home in every social situation but its not as bad as before.
> 
> ANYWAYS, yay!! the skele AUs are here and they cant wait to make trouble xD hope you guys like it!!

After your little chat with Sans, you ran back to your house already feeling stressed out and your anxiety begging you to find an excuse to not go, ‘why am I so nervous!? Its not the first time I’ve talked to them! They are very kind and open to me I don’t want to let them down…Damn it!’. 

 

You opened some of your kitchen cabinets trying to look for something good to cook but found nothing special except for the box of spaghetti you had used for Papyrus. Inside the fridge you had some mushrooms, powdered cheese and spinach, you sighed ‘Time to improvise I guess’. Papyrus was an easy audience; he would probably love anything you cooked to him. Sans in the other hand… It was hard to read him. He would probably say he liked your cooking even if he disliked it, which was obviously what anyone with good manners would do, but your anxiety made you think otherwise: if you dont make something decent he will hate you!  
The idea of making spaghetti again didn’t convince you one bit but you always could make the excuse that since Papyrus loves spaghetti so much you thought it’d be nice to show him various recipes. To be honest you didn’t have any problems when it came to Papyrus you just found his older overprotective brother lowkey scary. You had the idea that if anytime you make papy upset Sans will straight up kill you or worse… hate you and not letting you speak to them again.

 

While you mentally debated which one of those two could be worse, you started boiling the noodles and cooking the vegetables. When it was done, you added olive oil and the powdered cheese to the spaghetti and then the cooked spinach and mushrooms. You were surprised to see that it looked good. You checked the time and almost had a heart attack, you only had 15 minutes to get prepared!   
You rushed upstairs to your room and opened your wardrobe. Since it was gonna be a warm day and you wanted to look nice you chose a white dress that reached your knees and some sandals. Looking into the mirror you were pleased with the outfit and decided to wear a straw hat in case you were gonna have lunch outside in their garden. 

 

Time skip because im lazy 

 

Carrying the tupperware in your arms you somehow managed to knock on their door. You wait a few seconds and the door opens showing Sans giving you his usual smile. His tiny white eye pupils(?) scan your outfit from your feet to your head and a blue flush appears on his cheekbones, ‘Is he blushing?’, “hey there pal, welcome to our house”, he moves to the side to let you enter. First thing you see is their beautiful garden, “Oh wow!”, is all what you manage to say. There were flowers of every color, a few orange trees filled with oranges and even an olive tree however, the bunch of sunflowers in the very center of the place was what caught your attention. It was a weird way to display the flowers in a garden but you found it beautiful. 

 

You couldn’t help but to approach the blue lilies, you wanted to plant some in your garden too but you couldn’t find them anywhere. “those are my faves”, Sans said from behind you, startling you a bit, “They are very pretty, I wanted to put some in my house too but they are hard to find in stores-“, “i can give you a few if you’d like”, “I-“, before you could say anything Sans was already kneeling and picking up some stems from the ground. He got up and offered you the flowers. Now both of you were blushing because of what this moment looks like but right now your hands were occupied by the spaghetti and Sans soon realised that, “oh sorry, let me carry that for you”, he took the box out of your arms and gave you the flowers.

 

Sans went to put the box on the table you figured you were gonna eat on. For a moment you stood there, with the flowers in your hands thinking how cute Sans looked today. Sans was pretty short, he was a head shorter than you and looked kinda chubby even though he is a skeleton. You figured it was probably because of the shape of his bones, even though they look like human skeletons he still is a monster so of course they aren’t the same as yours.   
Sans had dressed up for the occasion too, he was wearing pink flip flops, his usual black basketball shorts and white tshirt. He wasn’t wearing his blue hoodie though, he had a beige cardigan on and he was wearing a straw hat too as well. 

 

You had to admit he looked pretty huggable and even smoochable, ‘Jeez ____ what are you even thinkin-’ your thoughts were interrupted by papyrus coming out of the house, “HUMAN!!!”, you didn’t have time to say hi because he ran towards you and picked you up to hug you as if you were a plushie, “IM SO HAPPY YOU ARE HERE, I COOK LOTS OF FOOD WITH SANS I DON’T KNOW WHY HE WANTED TO HELP ME BUT OH WELL I GUESS NOT EVEN MY BROTHER CAN RESIST THE URGE OF COOKING WITH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”, you couldn’t process anything of what he was saying since you were running out of air, “Pa..py.. rus… I can’t …. Breath”, Papyrus looked down at you, said sorry and put you back on the ground.

 

Sometimes it surprised you how strong the skele bros were. Papyrus was pure and innocent, but he could still throw you like a leaf if he wanted to. He was like three heads taller than you but unlike his brother, he looked more like and skeleton physically. He had changed his clothes for the occasion too, he was wearing a white tshirt with a sunflower on it, light orange cargo shorts and orange flip flops. To your surprise he too was wearing a straw hat.

 

Papyrus was beaming, he looked so happy you couldn’t help but smile, “So you said Sans helped you? I can’t wait to see what you guys made.”, the tall skeleton took your hand and led you to the round table. You sat down and Papyrus sat next to you. While you were showing him the spaghetti you cooked, Sans showed up with a big covered plate. He winked at you, which made you blush, “READY TO SEE WHAT HE COOKED?”, “I cant wait!”, Sans uncovered the plate and now your mouth was watering. They made roasted chicken! With potatoes and rice! It looked so good and smelled so well… “Oh my god guys, it looks amazing!”, “REALLY?! IT WAS SANS’ IDEA, I WOULD HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI BUT IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT!”, so it was Sans idea and he was probably the one who made most of it, you smiled at him “Great choice Sans.”, he blushed a dark blue and some sweat drips appeared on his forehead. He quickly looked away from you, “thanks kid”. And with that, you three started eating.

 

Through the meal you asked them questions about the underground and how different it was from the outside. You were glad that they enjoyed your company as much as you enjoyed theirs. Paps loved the spaghetti you made and asked you the recipe. You also exchanged phone numbers in case they wanted to meet with you.  
You spent the afternoon there too, playing cards and talking about life. Eventually it got late and you didn’t want to be a bother so you excused yourself saying that you still had to study. You offered to help wash the dishes, but Papyrus said it wasn’t necessary, that he loved washing the dishes.   
Sans walked with you to your door, which was literally right next to theirs. “I had fun, thanks for inviting me over.”, “thank you for coming, im sure paps had a great time too and would love to invite you some other day… and me too” oh boy was he blushing a lot today. You smiled and grabbed his head softly to plant a kiss on his forehead. You quickly regretted doing it because Sans’ light pupils disappeared and he looked as if he was frozen, “Oh my god sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you-“, his pupils came back and his blush was even darker now, “n-no, i-it was nic- I mean ok.” And with that you said your goodbyes to each other.

 

You studied for the rest of the evening, not paying attention to all the noise that was coming from your neighbour’s place. You thought Papyrus was repairing his car and that the machines he was using was the one making all that noise. Eventually the sound of electric guitars started being loud too and then some yelling and swearing- wait what the hell, since when do Sans and Paps yell and swear at each other? You realised now that there was being lots of loud noises coming from their place. It was 1 am and they usually are asleep at this time. You take your phone and message Sans :

 

You: hey whats all that noise? Is everything ok?

 

You waited a few minutes but he didn’t respond so you decided to investigate on your own. Having turned off all the lights in your house you went upstairs to the second floor to check out their house. Through one window in this floor you could fully see a side of their garden and you were going to find out what Papy and Sans were arguing about.   
To your surprise you didn’t see your friendly neighbour skeletons, instead there were another two and they didn’t look friendly at all. They were both tall but one of them was TOO tall, probably like 5 heads taller than you. The other one was Papyrus' height you guessed. The shorter one had two gold fangs and some scratches in one of his sockets. His pupils were yellow, something that surprised you since Sans’ were white. He was wearing a black denim jacket with a light purple hoodie underneath, black jeans and black boots. He was also smoking some sort of purple cigarette that made the smoke also purple. He looked kinda laid back and unamused by the taller skeleton who looked very pissed off while he was yelling at him. This skele also had some scratches on one of his eye sockets but they were even bigger, he didn’t have gold fangs but his were even sharper. His skull looked sharper than any other you have seen, which kinda gave him an attractive and elegant aura. His outfit though… he wore a red shredded bandana around his neck, a black leather jacket that didn’t fully cover his torso, black leather pants that showed the upper part of his pelvis and tall black of course leathered boots.   
The two skeletons seem to be arguing about who was going to capture and torture someone? You gulped and something inside your head was begging for you to hide but you didn’t. You watched for about a minute until the purple one seemed to have noticed you and his yellow pupils were looking at you now. You quickly ducked and sat there, on the floor, questioning your life choices, ‘Oh my god im going to die hes going to kill me oh my god what do I do-‘, a notification in your phone interrupted your thoughts :

Sans : everything is ok, our friend-os just moved in

Sans : sorry for all the noise I already told’em to keep it quiet

You sighed, ‘so these are their friends huh’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeles are here!!! To cause you lots of trouble!!!

After your small incident you decided to shrug it off and just go to sleep, however, the anxiety in the back of your head gave you nightmares about that tall crooked skeleton and his bright yellow pupils.

Next morning you were tired as heck and you knew it was going to be a long day when you opened your fridge and realised you needed to go shopping for food. You sighed and prepared your stuff to go to the village.

When you left your house, you checked your neighbours’ garden in case the skeleton from last night was there waiting to kill you but to your surprise everything was quiet and you couldn’t see anyone. You quickly left your place and headed for the village.

On your way there you were wondering about how many skeleton monsters were out there and if they were all living with Sans. Sans though… you felt strangely happy when thinking about him and his bad puns, his carved eyebags under his eye sockets, how cute he looked yesterday with his straw hat… you shook your head, you couldn’t think of him that way! Last thing you wanted now is to develop a crush for your skele neighbour.

 

You arrived to the village and headed to the nearest supermarket. You bought the groceries you needed along with tampons and pads, because your period was coming, and some alcohol too because why not. You paid and left. 

 

When you were taking the keys out of your purse you hear the door next to you open and see two new skeletons. The taller one was crooked and looked the same height as Papyrus. He was wearing an orange hoodie and green cargo shots with orange sneakers. His pupils were the most beautiful you had ever seen until now: they were a mixture between orange and yellow, something like the colour of honey.

The shorter skeleton in the other hand, had light yellow pupils. He was shorter than Sans and was wearing a blue bandana around his neck, a blue t-shirt, black basketball shorts like the ones Sans always wore and white sneakers. Needless to say, this skeleton looked cute as heck.

You three stayed silent for some seconds which felt like hours. Both of them were checking you out, as you too did with them. They both looked at each other and the shorter one quickly ran next to you,

“ARE YOU OUR FEMALE HUMAN NEIGHBOUR?!”,

he looked so excited to meet you but the word ‘female human’ made you cringe a little, 

“Uhm yes?”

“OH MY STARS PAPY LOOK”

He turned to the taller one. He shrugged, there was something about this skeleton that made it difficult to read him.

“IM BLUE AND THIS IS MY OLDER BROTHER PAPY! SO NICE TO MEET YOU!”

“N-nice to meet you too, my name is _____ and…Papy? As in short for-“

”just call me Stretch” he interrupted you. You decided not to question him about it.

“PAPYRUS WAS TELLING US ABOUT YOU LAST NIGHT, ABOUT HOW AWESOME AND FUN YOU ARE”, you blushed.

“O-oh really? Im fluttered…”

“YES! HE ALSO TOLD US THAT YOU HAD LUNCH WITH THEM YESTERDAY SO PLEASE CAN YOU COME OVER ANOTHER DAY!? I WANNA PLAY AND HAVE FUN WITH YOU TOO!!! MAYBE SHOW YOU MY AMAZING TRAPS AND-“

Blue was shaking with excitement now and his pupils took the shape of stars. Stretch intervened and pull his brother back, 

“yea Blue she can come any other time but remember that right now we are in a rush.”, poor Blue looked disappointed.

“O-OH RIGHT…”

“hey I think I left one of the bags in my room, could you go and pick it for me?”

“YES OF COURSE!”, and with that, Blue went back inside running.

Stretch turned to you, the pupils in his eye sockets completely gone, he had a menacing aura as he slowly walked up to you, 

“look human, I don’t mean to be rude but, i d o n t l i k e y o u.”

Ok now you were scared, you started taking steps back but your back was touching your door now. Stretch kept walking until his face was millimetres away from yours

“sans told me you can be trusted, that you mean no harm, but im not gonna fall for your game so easily. don’t EVER get near my brother, don’t EVER interact with him even though it will break his heart I don’t care, I don’t trust humans and he shouldn’t even. If you ever come close to him, I swear to the stars…” you gulped, his forehead now pressing into yours “I w i l l d e s t r o y y o u”.

 

Tears started appearing in your eyes, you quickly turned your back to him, opened the door and went inside. Blue had apparently reappeared and seemed to have completely missed your interaction with his friendly brother.

“WHERES THE HUMAN?”, he sounded disappointed, 

“ah, she said she was in a hurry so she went inside.”

“AWW I WANTED TO TALK TO HER MORE…”

“yeah you will, don’t worry blue. Lets go now”.

 

 

After your way worse incident this morning with the new skeletons you were barely hungry. You wanted to text Sans and tell him what had happened, but you were too afraid of Stretch right now. You stayed in bed the rest of the day crying and spending time watching ‘A series of unfortunate events’ on Netflix, which kinda reminded you of your situation right now. Why did more skeletons have to appear?! You were so happy with just Sans and Papyrus. Eventually your fear turned into anger.

“If that skeleton thinks im gonna be hiding of them hes god damn wrong! Ive done nothing bad to him so he should be the one avoiding me, not me!”.

You went out to your garden, you were kinda pissed about what had happened earlier and how you didn’t confront him. You took the sprinkler and started watering your plants, getting as near as you could to your neighbours’ place so you could be easily seen, ‘Ha! Take that Stretch…!’, your bravery was soon gone when a rough skeleton hand covered your mouth and an arm pressed your body against some bony form. You felt hot breath right next to your ear and suddenly, a voice whispered.

 

“don’t scream, sweetheart”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More skeletons appear x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems to be a little confusion about readers' house and sans and paps' house.  
> Reader lives in a 3 floor house and can see the skeletons' house through a window in the 3rd floor. She can also see them when shes outside in the garden. Sans and papy can only see reader when theyre in their garden.  
> I dont know if i made myself clear frngfjngjfg but if you dont understand just imagine a house where reader and the skelebros can see each other when they are outside.

Everything went black and suddenly you were tied up on a chair with a tape on your mouth and a blindfold covering your eyes. The place you were in smelled as if they never opened the window to let fresh air in.   
You tried to scream and move but it was in vain. 

“sssh sssh sweetheart…”

A husky voice which sounded dangerously close to your ear gave you goose bumps. Warm bony hands caressed the skin of your uncovered arms… ‘Wait wheres my tshirt?!’  
You tried to tell the skeleton to stop but the tape on your mouth wouldn’t let you move your lips. The skeleton in question was right behind you and you couldn’t do anything to move yourself out of his gasp.  
His hands slowly travelled up from your forearms to your shoulders where he started massaging you.

“wish I could have ya for myself” he whispered into your ear, his hot breath on your skin. 

 

You felt something wet on your neck, ‘Is that his tongue?’ and without warning you feel sharp fangs biting you softly. What the hell was this guy doing and… why was it turning you on?!

You hear a door being opened violently and some steps approaching you.

“SANS! QUIT BEING A PERV AROUND MY PREY ALREADY!”

‘Wait… sans?!’

Before you could blush, someone took the blind off of your eyes. After your vision gets adjusted to the poor light of the room you see two skeletons: the taller one was the edgy one you saw yesterday and the shorter one… you gulped: he was hot. He looked a head taller than you and his skull had a few little cracks. His light pupils were red and like his brother he had very sharp teeth, also a golden one. His clothes weren’t as fancy as his brother’s though: he wore a red turtleneck under a brown furry jacket, black basketball shorts like Sans and Blue and brown and golden sneakers. You noticed he had a golden collar around his neck.

These both skeletons' looks shouted danger but right now you could do nothing but appreciate how attractive they were, specially the shorter one who was looking at you up and down as if you were his dinner.

“NOW HUMAN, AS YOU MAY HAVE GUESSED ALREADY YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY US, THE UNDERFELL BROTHERS. MY NAME IS EDGE AND THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR MY BROTHER IS SANS.“

“ya can call me red”

“SHUT UP IM THE ONE INTRODUCING!”

“s-sorry boss”

“AS I WAS SAYING, YOU ARE NOW OUR PREY. YOU ARE OURS TO TORTURE, PLAY AND… I DON’T KNOW, WHATEVER COMES TO MY MIND. YOU WILL SLEEP IN MY ROOM; I HAVE SPECIALLY CLEANED THE FLOOR JUST FOR YOU SINCE HUMANS SEEM TO HAVE ALLERGIES. ALSO, YOU WILL COOK FOR US, I HEARD THAT DUMBASS SAY YOU ARE A GREAT COOK SO YOU WILL MAKE US OUR FOOD. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE MY SIGHT UNLESS-“

A loud bang made the door to the room you were in fly open and the three of you stared at the door. If this couldn’t get worse, you see the skeleton who had caught you staring last night laying on the doorframe.

“sup” he said. He apparently was looking at you? And did he just wink?

“UGHHHH YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SCUM I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR YESTERDAY THE HUMAN IS OURS!”

“hmm you should tell that to m’lord not me, I only follow orders. Im here to pick her up”

“NO, YOU ARE NOT! YOU--!”

Before he could protest, the new one teleported right in front of you, picked you up and disappeared with you.

 

You reappeared in another room but instead of sitting on a chair you were being held up bridal style by the yellow eyed skeleton. He smiled at you and sat you on a bed to take the tape off of your mouth carefully.

“T-thank you.”

He didn’t say anything, he positioned himself behind you to cut the other ropes. He grabbed your right hand to examine your brushed wrist.

“did they hurt you?”

“No”

He leaned closer and your face was inches away from his now, your eyes meeting his. He was handsome too though he had big cracks in his skull.  
His hand was caressed your neck gently and he found the marks red’s fangs had left on your skin. You heard growling coming out of his mouth but your thoughts were now interrupted by a new skeleton entering the room.

 

 

He was…

 

 

 

He was… adorably edgy.

 

The skeleton in front of you looked around Sans’ height. He had purple light pupils and a few cracks around his skull. He was wearing a ripped purple bandana and a black and purple armour like the one Papyrus usually wears. The shoes though, he was wearing long high heeled leather boots like Edge.  
If you took his whole outfit out, you would be left with another adorable skeleton such as Blue.

He approached you with a serious face and when he saw how you and the other skeleton were sitting and how his hand was still caressing your neck he frowned.

“MUTT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING COME HERE”

Mutt? If this was his brother how could he be calling him something like that?

“yes m’lord.”

To your surprise, Mutt stood up and walked next to the shorter skeleton.

“HUMAN YOU DON’T HAVE TO THANK ME FOR SAVING YOU FROM THOSE PERVS. I AM THE GREAT BLACKBERRY AND THIS IS MY BROTHER MUTT. FROM NOW ON YOU WILL BE SERVING ME AS MY MAID!” He was now laughing a maniac laugh. You turned your head to Mutt silently asking for help but he did nothing but stare at you.

“I-I don’t understand?”

His laugh died and he crossed his arms tilting his head.

“WHAT PART OF BEING MY MAID AND SERVING ME DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?”

 

You were starting to get triggered; you’ve had a long day and all these skeletons were getting on your nerves.

“First, you don’t seem to understand that no one owes me, Im a human not a pet! Second, I rather die than become someones maid!”

Blackberry looked pissed as he approached you. He grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and made you look directly into his purple eyes, which had adopted a weird triangular shape.  
“SAY THAT AGAIN AND I’LL-“

 

The door to the room swung open yet again and to your disappointment and surprise Stretch was there, staring directly at you and Blackberry.

“what the hell do you think you are doing Black? get away from her.”

Before Stretch could walk towards you, Mutt had appeared in front of him.

“cant let you do that, friend”

“GO AWAY YOU FUCKING PERV!” Black shouted.

“do you guys realise what will happen if sans discovers what you guys have been doing to the human?”

Black growled and slowly let you go. You quickly stood up and ran next to Stretch.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT THAT LAZY SACK OF BONES SAYS, THE FIRST ONE TO CLAIM THE HUMAN WAS ME NOT HIM!”

Stretch rolled his eyes and put his hand on your back to take you out of the room, “whatever dude.” He closed the door and looked down at you, “hold on tight” his arms were around your waist and he pressed you to his chest. You felt the nothingness for the 3rd time that day and you reappeared right in front of a sweating sans with bigger and darker eyebags. Seeing him was such a relief you coulnt help but ran up to him and hug him tight.

“im sorry kiddo.” he said.

You felt tears running down your face and Sans buried his face in your neck while he patted your back.

“seems we both had a long day huh. not sure yours was as bonely as mine though”

You giggled at his lame over used joke and pulled away. You looked up at him and he really did look like he had a rough day.

“Are you okay?” you asked, concerned about him.

“yeah im fine, but dont worry about me. right now we need to have a reunion with the others, im gonna have to explain them a few rules."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF SANS FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will focus on the reader's relationship with sans, red, stretch and mutt which i believe are everyones favourites? i will also include the others but i will mainly write abt these characters because i dont want it to be boring.

You and all the skeletons were sitting around a table in Sans’ living room. You were between him and Papyrus, who had been comforting you for the last 30 minutes. The others were looking at Sans as he spoke about how kidnaping and torturing humans would bring them trouble. Well, all of them were paying attention except for Red, who stared at you the whole time. 

After Sans’ rant, he made them apologise to you individually and you forgave them although Edge and Black still seemed to think they did nothing wrong. You actually didn’t mind it that much; you were just mentally exhausted after what happened with Stretch even though he was the one who saved you from those pervs.

Papyrus suggested you stayed for dinner so you could get to know the others better. You hesitated a bit but ended up accepting.  
“Who’s cooking?”, you asked Sans.  
“oh, you don’t have to worry about that. Stretch cooks the best meals ive ever eaten”

Great, the only skeleton who was willing to kill you was the one preparing your dinner.

After half an hour or so, Stretch reappeared with a hot pot and some grills with meat on them, “We’ll have Korean tonight.”, “IT SMELLS SO GOOD PAPY!”, Stretch looked at you out of the corner of his eye and frowned, he probably wasn’t expecting you to stay for dinner.

The food was actually amazing, you didn’t expect Stretch to be such a good cook. When you all finished, Blue came running up to you with stars in his eyes “MS (Y/N) LETS GO PLAY SOMETHING WITH PAPYRUS!”, “Uhh…” you didn’t know what to say, you felt Stretch’s eye lights burning at you from behind Blue.  
Blueberry’s smile fell down when he saw your hesitation and you felt terrible ‘Screw that orange douche’, “Of course! What do you wanna play?”, Blue screeched and grabbed your hand to take you where Papyrus was sitting: the floor in front of the TV. You fortunately didn’t hear Stretch growling and Red appearing next to him saying “same”.

“YOU GUYS WANNA PLAY UNO? IM TIRED OF PLAYING BY MYSELF”, oh my god Papyrus had been playing Uno alone for this whole time?! Why did you find this so adorable?! Poor thing! “YEAH, (Y/N) WANTS TO PLAY TOO!!”, “REALLY?! HUMAN YOU WANNA PLAY? I HOPE I DON’T DISENCOURAGE YOU, I AM THE BEST AT PLAYING UNO!”, you laughed and winked at Papyrus “That’s because you haven’t played against me yet Paps.” Papyrus’ mouth fell open “OH, ITS ON!”

You played Uno for like two hours, it took you like 30 minutes to explain the rules which apparently were unknown to them. You couldn’t imagine how Papyrus must have been playing for this whole time if he didn’t even know he had to shout ‘UNO!’ when he only had one card left.

You excused yourself for a moment to go to the bathroom which, as they indicated, was on the first floor.

As you enter the bathroom you hear the door suddenly close with a loud BAM and feel a menacing presence behind you. You turn around and look up to meet Stretch’s honey eyelights , he was towering over you “I thought I made myself clear this morning”, you gulped and started taking steps back until your back was against the wall “I told you to stay away from Blue and you clearly ignored me” one of his hands grabbed your neck and his grip tightened and bit, but not enough to hurt, “Anything you wanna say?”.  
You felt tears going down your face for the third time today and Stretch stopped grabbing ur neck when he realised, he might have gone too far “Why are you treating me like this?! Ive done nothing bad to you! We’ve only known each other for a day and you have been tormenting me all the time! Im not gonna break your brothers heart just because you don’t want me near him! Your brother has feelings you know? He has been nothing but a sweetheart to me, im not going to be rude to him just because you are jealous!”  
You kinda shouted this last part without thinking but the moment the word left your mouth, Stretcht’s expression saddened and you realised you were right. He was jealous! Of his little brother! 

 

Stretch didn’t have time to say anything because Sans opened the door and you run passed Stretch and up to Sans’ arms. You hugged him tightly and he hugged you back, “Can you take me out of here please?”, you mumbled against his hoodie, “of course.” And with that, you felt the nothingness and were back in your garden.

You didn’t pull away, you kept hugging Sans and he didn’t move either. The nice smell of his hoodie helped you calm down, ‘Oh god how can he smell so good?’, Sans’ scent meant being safe, it made you feel at home.   
One of his hands came up to your hair and started stroking it slowly, “is everything okay? because it’s the second time im seeing you cry today” you moved to see his face, he looked worried “I-its Stretch… he…” you mumbled some words while you sobbed. Sans sighed and pointed to a place where you could sit down.

With his back against the wall of your house, he made you sit in between his legs, putting his arms around your waist and pulling you even closer so he could bury his face in the side of your neck “(y/n)… tell me what happened please” he whispered, his hot breath on your skin sending shivers down your spine.  
You were blushing so much because of the whole situation, you wondered if Sans had been drinking. Anyways, you felt bad for not telling him and you didn’t care what Stretch said or did anymore, so you explained what happened that morning. 

 

He was staring at you the whole time, his eye lights shining so much they were like fireflies in the dark night. When you finished he sighed “i see. i cant really blame stretch tho for I was the same when I first discovered we had a human neighbour. we both are very protective of our little bros and I too was worried you were gonna betray us and try to kill us at some point. but after some days I realized you were no threat. you gotta give stretch some time, hes literally one of the kindest people I know, everyone loves him. hes the one I trust the most in that house, apart from paps. so you have nothing to worry about ok?”  
He tightened his grip around you and purred, “also, if you ever are in danger or need help, say my name and ill be there in an instant, even if you whisper it ill be there” he softly started massaging one of your hands and you took the chance to explore them a bit, “Mind if I…?” “of course not” he showed you his other hand and you held it up, circling around his phalanges and carpals. Sans seemed to like this because he started purring, ‘Yep, definitely a bit drunk’.

 

It was a warm, beautiful night illuminated by the stars and the moonlight, and Sans felt that everything was perfect in that moment. You in his arms with your back against his chest, playing with his bony hands muttering some song he didn’t know, “what song is that? its nice”, you blushed not realizing you had been singing for the last couple of minutes, “Oh its ‘Our summer’ by TXT. Its in Korean so I cant really sang anything haha-“, Sans’ hand cupped your face and made you look at him. His eye lights were shinning more than ever and you notice they were staring at your lips now. His face was getting closer and you were blushing madly. Your eyes close and you feel something hard and smooth against your lips. It didn’t last long, just a few seconds because Sans pulled away to hide his flustered face in your neck, “hehe sorry, im a bit drunk and-“ you stopped him from talking by crashing your lips into his teeth. He immediately responded by pulling you closer to him. You felt his teeth biting on your lower lip and you opened your mouth. You didn’t expect skeleton monsters to have a tongue but damn you were glad they did. His hand travelled down to your thigh and started massaging it. You didn’t want this to go too far but luckily his hand didn’t move from there so you didnt need to interrupt.

After what felt like ten minutes of intense make out you both pulled away and gave shy smiles to each other, “Wow” you said “You are really good” Sans giggled shyly “you are good too”.

You stared at each other and felt this moment was a bit embarrassing so you quickly stood up, “Uhm, its getting late, I think I should-“ you signalled to your house and Sans nodded standing up, “yeah I should go check on the others”.

Sans walked you to the front door and you thanked him, “Could you also tell Paps and Blue that im sorry for leaving without telling them?” “yeah absolutely, they will understand don’t worry”, “Thanks Sans…Goodnight!” you quickly grabbed his skull to plant a kiss on his forehead and ran inside, leaving the short skeleton blushing with a stupid face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should totally check that song by TXT its really good and it kinda reminds me of sans idk why vnjfnvjfv i love kpop!


End file.
